My Fallen Angel- Part One
by Jabi07
Summary: This is my own Story that I wrote! Nads, Scott, Shawn and Wade are four friends that travel around together! they are all there for one another and all in their own way look after their Fallen Angel (Nads)


One

My eyes fluttered slowly opening, I strained slightly taking in my surroundings as I slowly and sleepily lifted myself up I smiled as Lying beside me were my Three Boys! Scott was lying on the edge of the bed his feet hanging of the edge! and the other two bless them were huddled close to me! I slowly and as quietly as I could softly kissed their foreheads. As I walked out the small bedroom I tiptoed down the hallway my feet padding accross the wooden floor, I walked into the tiny Kitchen and riffled round the cupboards and fridge for anything that could be remotely edible for our Breakfast.

"What you doing? you won`t find anything in there Nads!"

"I know. I`m half asleep so I tend to do delirous things!" We both smirked as we sat at the rusty old chairs, both of us yelping slightly as the cold metal touched our bare skin. Scott rubbed his eyes and let out a yawn which automaticly made me start yawning aswell,

"Late night huh!"

"Yeah it was! but today it certainly won`t take as long!"

"Good to know that your so determined!"

"I am Nads!"

"So what time are we leaving today?!"

"As soon as those lazy twats get up!"

"Well there is always a way of getting them up!" I say smirking as I lean closer towards Scott, who smiled amused back at me as he knew what I was going to do! I made my way back into the bedroom and pounced myself onto the bed making sure that I landed awkwardly on top of them!

"SHIT! OH FUCK SAKE NADS!" They both yelped me and Scott pissing ourselves with uncontrollable laughter, which after a while the other two joined in. It didn't take us that long to get out of the little deserted flat, Scott and Shawn as per usual in front making sure that no one could see us, while me and Wade would casually wait until they gave us the signal before rushing over to join them. Wade is my oldest Friend as both of our Families are close friends so it`s safe to say that he is more like family, we all are now! we all have decided that together that we travel around the country together only bonding with each other and never staying any place any longer than a few days if that. Scott is Wade`s best mate as well and they both have a close understanding of one another, at first when I met Scott I was honestly afraid that he would take my only friend away from me but that wasn`t the case at all! if anything he wanted both of us to get along probably knowing how close we both were of Wade. Us three were the first to runaway from home, we were only an hour away that first night when Scott introduced us to his childhood friend Shawn. I instantly disagreed with Shawn both of us arguing and cursing in annoyance at one another! but after a few months the bickering had died down and we can now speak normally with each other. Which by the way is a fricking miracle to say the least.

"Now Family, where should we go today?!" Us three looked at Scott all thinking the same thing! We don`t know you normally choose! we just all go along with the flow! Scott sighed at us all before looking at the time boards at the crowded Train station. We all stood watching Scott waiting for him to make his decision, Our bodies trembling as the freezing wind blew into the station making our teeth chatter together!

"Oh for fuck sake Scott just fucking pick we`re freezing our Bollocks off here!"

"Uh hello?!" I say pointing at my body, making Shawn roll his eyes,

"Fine, Bollocks and Tits off happy!"

"Ecstatic!" Wade and Shawn put their arms through mine as we shivered waiting with slight Irritation at Scott, who was looking at the board with total concentration he was clearly planning the best route to go. After what felt like years, Scott turned to face us his face looking slightly amused.

"We`re off to Edinburgh!" My heart raced excitedly, my eyes almost watering with happiness and pure excitement as I ran into Scott hugging him barely controlling myself!

"YES! LOVE YOU SCOTT!" I kissed him happily onto the lips before stepping back from him, all three of my boys were smiling happily at me,

"Now that your calm you think that you can continue with the plan as usual?!"

"Yeah course I can!" I pulled my skirt slightly higher and pushed out my cleavage, I then pulled my bobble out my hair before striding over to the ticket man,

"Hey Babe uhm listen Would you be able to help me?!" I flutter my eyes at him which was a total waste of time as predicted he gaped wide eyed at my Bosom,

"Uhm yes uhm sure!" I slowly and casually moved slightly closer to him, his eyes practically bulging out of their sockets!

"See I bought A ticket earlier and me being a total scatter brain I`ve only gone and lost it...and I can`t afford another ticket...but I really really need to get my train!"

"Uh well uhm I can let you though...but only this once!" I smiled sweetly at him and hurried through the ticket barrier, then as per usual Scott and the lads were waiting on the steps to get onto the platform,

"Damn those babies are powerful huh!"

"Shut up!" I say playfully shoving Wade all of us laughing merrily as we entered the platform, the wind hitting us hard with a gust of wind!

"Oh fuck! You better put those bad boys away before you give everyone a fucking heart-attack " I glare half heartedly at Shawn as I pulled my top up and my skirt down. The train journey as usual was always so much fun! we would sit and look at our new destination from the window excitement and anticipation in the air.

"Where are we going to fucking start looking for empty places to crash!?"

"Well I was thinking bout that...how bout we go get shit faced first yeah?!"

"Count me in! I bet the girls are well fit!"

"Here we go!" I say rolling my eyes as I look out the window,

"What does that mean?!"

"You two all you talk about is girls! which being a girl myself it`s so fucking annoying!"

"Oh someone`s grouchy! just cause you haven`t got laid yet!" I move closer to Scott my scowl firm,

"I`m not going to lose my virginity on any old Wanker! I`m waiting especially as I`ve waited this long!" all three of them was quiet as I faced back towards the window a small smile spreading accross my face, feeling quite smug that I managed to shut them up from their usual Bullshit!

**Two**

The Nightclub was packed, the music bouncing accross the room! I sat at the crowded bar watching Scott and Shawn flirting with these Blonde girls, both of them guilable and believing their bullshit lines! I rolled my eyes and looked over at the dance floor watching Wade and this girl who yes was once again Blonde grinding up against one another, Practically dry humping one another!

"Excuse me you fancy a drink?!"

"Uhm go on why not?!"

"Exactly! so what you fancy?!"

"Uhm a shot would be good thanks!"

"Sure no worries!" The boy smiled flirtatiously over at me my heart slightly jumping uneasily, I watched him as he ordered our drinks wondering how to let the boy down gently without hurting his feelings.

"Wow you can drink?!" His said eyeing my empty shot glasses, I shrug my shoulders my head starting to spin, the boy was edging closer to me.

"Uhm look..." Before I could let the boy down gently he full on snogged me, his lips pressing hard against mine making it difficult to breath!

"I`m sorry got to go!" I say hurrying out the back exit door, my head swirling as the room spun my hands pushing people out the way. I leant myself against the cold concrete wall, taking deep breathes my eyes slightly watering,

"Hey gorgeous! why you run off on me?!" I lifted my head ready to explain and apologise, when I realised that he wasn`t alone he had his mates behind him. They were moving closer towards me circling me, My heart leaped in panic and utter fear,

"What...you playing at?!"

"Could ask you the same Babe!" The boy then ran his hand up my leg, instinct took over my body as I punched him hard onto his face. They all laughed threateningly as he grabbed me and pulled me onto the floor, I struggled and screamed determined not to let him touch me even if I die trying!

"GET OFF ME YOU WANKERS!" They all began ripping my top, the cold air shivering my Bra,

"HEY! GET OFF HER!" I couldn`t see what was happening at first until I saw Scott hammering punches and hard blows at them, Oh fuck! they will fucking kill him! I looked around me looking for anything that would help protect me and Scott, Instead I picked up the boys phone that fell out his pocket,

"Who`s Tracy?! she your girlfriend?!" A look of shocked horror stopped the boy and he came closer to me,

"Give me the phone!"

"Not until you and your mates piss off and leave us alone!"

"Or what?!"

"Well I`m guessing she dosen`t know that you attack girls in your spare time...so!" I say pressing the call button,

"No! fine fine! lads come on let`s get out of here!" as soon as his mates stopped punching Scott and was heading away from me I slammed the phone into his hand before kneeing him hard between the legs,

"Hope you don`t reproduce you total Dickhead!" I vehemently scream at him walking over to Scott who was coughing and spluttering on the floor.

"Scott, you alright?!"

"Yeah just give me a hand up would you?!"

"Yes course!" I helped him up, blood covering his face, and trickling down his fist Scott looked at me his face filled with concern,

"You alright Nads?!" I shook my head sobs welling uncontrollably out of me, as he pulled me into his comforting and strong embrace holding me until I eventually managed to control the sobbing.

"How did you know where I was?!"

"I watched you two from where I was sitting, good job I fucking did!"

"Yeah. It was!"

"We should get the fuck out of here! I`ll get the boys!"

"No! wait listen...I don`t want them knowing!"

"What?!"

"You heard me I don`t want them knowing Scott! It would destroy Wade plus I would really like to try and forget this night ever happened! and how can I do that if they know!" Scott sighed defeated before taking my hand,

"It`s just our secret then, look I will tell the boys that we are off early while they can stay here and continue flirting with those girls!"

"Scott...thanks!"

"No worries Nads!" Scott headed back inside while I walked numbly out the dark alleyway and leaned myself against a wall waiting for Scott. Scott was quicker than expected, he probabley didn`t want to leave me longer than necessary, we both walked silently hand in hand down the dark streets, Scoot had managed to find a old hooded top for me to cover myself, plus he had managed to find us a place to stay! it was the girl who he was talking to flat. It was a good Fifteen minute walk to get to, both of us eager for this night to end!

"Here we are Nads! come on let`s go inside get warmed up!" I smiled sadly at him as we entered the flat which was surprisingly cosy, I sat myself down at the sofa watching Scott turn on all the lights and keeping himself busy,

"Scott, what did you tell them happened to your face?!"

"Got into a fight...don`t worry I said that broke it up!"

"Thank you...You will find it difficult lying to Wade!"

"Yes. But it`s to protect him...now let`s find you something to wear that`s not ripped huh!" I was just going to stay sitting where I was and wait for him, but my stomach churned as soon as Scott left the room, my eyes beginning to water I hurried over to catch up with Scott.

"I`ll come with you...I don`t like being by myself!" Scott nodded his head understanding me, he took my hand and continued looking for a wardrobe.

"Aw that`s nice Nads!"

"Uhm really it`s kind of...Slutty?!"

"Just how I like my girls to look!" I rolled my eyes whilst rummaging through the wardrobe, my face disgusted by this girls fashion or should I say lack of fashion! But after a while I settled for a pair of grey joggers and a small navy jumper, Scott turned to face me and the expression on his face made me look down at what I was wearing feeling paranoid.

"What is it that bad?!"

"I think you look fine Nads but you don`t do you!" I shrug self consciously Scott walked over to me and lifted my face so that I was looking at him,

"Listen you can wear my hoodie instead of that jumper if you like!"

"But it`s yours!"

"Yeah well I love you more...go on then go put it on while I put this Jumper away!" Both of us normally wern`t a fan of displaying our emotions but I found myself so deeply touched that I softly pecked him on the lips. Scott and I sat up for a few hours just chit chatting, we both trying to forget the whole horrifying night! until eventually we both lay snuggled close together on the sofa, a old duvet wrapped over us fell asleep.


End file.
